Over the years the field of fishing has seen a multitude of products to enchance the effectiveness of the fisherman. These include improvements in fishing rods from the split-bamboo of old to the present graphite designs. Various handle materials from cork to foam have also been used. Improvements in rod ferrules have increased the effectiveness of casting and line flow and improvements in fishing lines have greatly enchanced the user's ability to present baits and lures effectively. Many of these products have attempted to increase the ability of the fisherman to sense or feel the action of an underwater bait or lure which cannot be seen by the user during its use.
The ability to sense or feel a strike or bite by the fisherman and to differentiate it from a snag or bump on the bottom surface is a skill heretofore enchanced only by practice and patience, that is by improving the technique of the user.
Although the improvements from the cane pole of Huck Finn to the present graphite rod marvels have aided in that ability, a device for improving feel or touch has long been desired in the art.
The problem is made ever worse if the present type of rod holders are used since the configuration of such rod holders will reduce the ability of the user to sense or feel the vibration translated from bait or lure, through the line, to the rod and eventually to the user.
These problems and shortfalls are addressed and solved by the present invention which provides a rod holder which enchances the feel or sense of the user thereby increasing his fishing effectiveness while decreasing fishing fatigue caused by prolonged holding of a fishing rod.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device which enchances the effectiveness of a fisherman.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device which aids in the holding of a fishing rod while transmitting vibration caused by a strike or bite to the user in an enhanced fashion.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device which allows the fisherman-user to sense or feel the condition of the bottom surface by improving the translation of the vibration at the lure bumping or striking the bottom.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device which can hold rods of various handle configurations and dimensions.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device which enables the user to detect vibrations in the fishing line which might otherwise go completely undetected.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device which allows the fisherman to sense or feel light bites of bait or lure by a fish and to differentiate them from bumps or snags of the lure or bait from the bottom.
These and other objects and advantages are achieved by the present invention, a summary of which follows.